everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Auliver Midas
Auliver Midas, called Aullie or Auly by his close family, is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Auliver is the son of King Midas from the mythological story of King Midas and the Golden Touch. He is expected to follow in his father's footsteps and become the next King Midas. Auliver sides with the Rebels in the destiny debate, citing a love of comedy and music over the path his story suggests. Character Personality From the day he was born, Auliver had big boots to fill. Not only is his story incredibly famous, so is his family. They star in their own TV show, rule a kingdom, and are incredibly successful businessmen. It's not much of a secret that Auliver fails to live up to this, but it is unsurprising to even more people that Auliver is obnoxious, rude, and unlikeable. His idea of a poker face is a smirk, one which he is happy to wear plastered on his face seemingly 24/7, and he speaks more in pop culture and jokes than he does actual language. To anyone Auliver has allowed to know, this is a facade. He is a lot more kind, humble, genuinely funny, and smart than he'd ever let you know. After being labeled an embarrassment by his family (and having a rough start in Ever After High), Auliver began playing up the obnoxious and annoying in his personality, keen to control how others perceived him - he couldn't stand the thought of being hated for reasons beyond his control, yet again. He is keen for approval, though he doesn't show it. And, deep down, is rather awkward. Due to only really having 2 or 3 friends since he was 10, he hasn't had a lot of 'firsts' and is still adjusting to interacting with so many people at once, even if that isn't apparent to most people. Hobbies Auliver is predominantly interested in making people laugh and feel good, which is why the obnoxious facade can often involve pop culture and memes. When he isn't spouting overused (and frankly unfunny) memes back at you, expect witty and insightful jokes, many of which are satirical and sarcastic in nature. He likes to combine his comedy with his music. Auliver has an excellent singing voice, something Obsidian Tunnel has noticed, and has been considering joining the all-male acaspella group in school for some while, his only worry being that it doesn't fit in with his persona. You can find multiple covers of popular songs on his mirrorblog. Powerful Qualities TBA Appearance TBA Fairy tale – King Midas and the Golden Touch : Main Article: King Midas and the Golden Touch How the Story Goes One day, King Midas, the richest man in the world, stumbled upon a drunk Silenus, a companion of the god Dionysus, in his rose gardens. He was invited to spend a few days in Midas's castle where Midas saw him back to health, returning the satyr back to Dionysus only once he was well again. As thanks, Dionysus offered him a wish. Midas requested the ability to have whatever he touched turned to gold. Midas returned home and called for a feast to be held in celebration. Unfortunately, as he went to eat, any food he tried to touch turned into solid gold. He could no longer eat and, when embracing his daughter, found he turned her to gold as well. Distraught, Midas prayed and asked for Dionysus to reverse the wish, understanding now that true happiness did not come from material goods. Dionysus agreed and told Midas to wash his hands in the river Pactolus to reverse the work of his hands. He saw the gold running out of his hands and staining the sand, and he knew the curse had been reversed. How does Auliver fit into it? Auliver is expected to fill the role of King Midas in his story, a fact which he is less than happy about. Relationships Family Auliver has a strained relationship with all of his family, though this is a fairly recent event. He previously got along well with his siblings, but such isn't the case anymore. King Bronze Midas Bronze is Auliver's father. Bronze is a great source of pressure for Auliver, being 1/2 of the source of his problems. He represents everything that his family wants him to be - a financially oriented family man; charismatic, a good natural leader. Largely, Auliver resents the pressure his father placed on him and cannot stand to be around him and, when he's forced to be, he falls quiet and submissive. Aulivia Midas Aulivia is the oldest of a set of triplets, consisting of herself, Aulivia, and Auscar. As kids the two were close, only a year or so apart in age. Friends *C. A. Cupid *Grave "Calypso" Charming Pet TBA Romance TBA Outfits All above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Quotes Tropes *Like Father, Unlike Son: Auliver is nothing like his father. No one is entirely sure how beloved good-as-gold A-grade student Bronze fathered the meme loving mess that is Auliver, but it is what it is. *Sibling Rivalry *The Unfavourite Trivia *Auliver's name is a pun on the name Oliver, combined with AU, the symbol for gold on the periodic table. Further Reading *Auliver Midas's Mirror Blog Timeline Gallery King memedas.png|First sketch of Auliver Kingmemedasprofilepic.png|Auliver's full picture from his MirrorBlog Memedastest.png|By Tay! Auliver-byhidden.jpeg|By Hidden! Dvauliver.png|D.VA Auliver. There is no excuse. Legacydayauliver.png|Auliver spent the Legacy Day Rehersals trying to get a picture with Grimm. He succeeded. Free hand auliver.jpg|By Patch! Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Mythology Category:Greek mythology Category:King Midas and the Golden Touch Category:Bisexual Category:Aromantic